wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Yennefer
Yennefer z Vengerbergu – czarodziejka mieszkającą w stolicy Aedirn – Vengerbergu, członkini Rady Czarodziejów. Po upadku Rady, członkini Loży. Ukochana wiedźmina Geralta i „przyszywana” matka Ciri. Urodzona w Belleteyn 1173 roku. Chociaż miała 94 lata w czasie rozgrywania się wydarzeń opisanych w Wieży Jaskółki, utrzymywała młody wygląd i urodę przy pomocy magii. Na szyi nosiła obsydianową gwiazdę (jej osobisty amulet). Jej mistrzynią była Tissaia de Vries. Wygląd W przeszłości była garbuską, jej wygląd został jednak magicznie poprawiony przez Tissaię de Vries, po tym, jak Yenna podcięła sobie żyły. Geralt domyślił się, jak kiedyś wyglądała, dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi. Zauważył, że jedno ramię znajduje się wyżej od drugiego, dostrzegł również nieco zbyt wąskie usta oraz za długi nos. Nie umniejszało to jednak prezencji czarodziejki. Trójkątną twarz Yennefer okalały kruczoczarne loki ułożone w artystycznym nieładzie, tylko pozornie niewymagające specjalnej pracy nad fryzurą. Wyróżniało ją także złe, ciemnofioletowe spojrzenie, rzadziej przybierające rozmarzony wyraz. Pomimo swojego wieku (94 lata), zachowała młody wygląd dzięki magii – miała zgrabną sylwetkę i dziewczęce piersi. Poruszała się z niewymuszoną gracją. Na specjalne okazje stosowała glamarye. Chociaż promieniowała elegancją i była na swój sposób atrakcyjna, nie mogła uchodzić za klasycznie urodziwą. Czarodziejka nosiła ubrania jedynie w kolorach czarnym i białym, podkreślając tym samym bladą cerę i przenikliwe oczy. Używała pachnidła o woni bzu i agrestu. Historia W bitwie na Wzgórzu Sodden została oślepiona przez Fringillę Vigo. Wzrok został jej magicznie przywrócony. Po bitwie została najmłodszą członkinią Rady Czarodziejów. W Czasie pogardy, podczas zjazdu na Thanned została niesłusznie oskarżona o zdradę stanu. Od uwięzienia uwolniła ją Francesca Findabair, która planowała umieścić ją w tajnej Loży. Jak większość czarodziejek, była bezpłodna, bardzo nad tym ubolewała (potajemnie i bezskutecznie poszukiwała sposobu, by przywrócić płodność). Swoją matczyną miłość przelała na Ciri – dziecko przeznaczone Geraltowi przez prawo niespodzianki. Ciri w wielu swoich proroczych wizjach widziała Yennefer pobitą i zakutą w kajdany, co również się stało kiedy została wciągnięta w ten sam wir co Duny i Pevetta przez Vilgefortza, który próbował czytać jej w myślach uszkadzając ją i zmuszając do wyjawienia miejsca ukrycia Ciri. Wiedźmin i Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów W drugiej części gry dowiadujemy się stopniowo, że Yennefer została porwana z Wyspy Jabłoni przez Dziki Gon i, podobnie jak Geralt, ma amnezję. Wiedźmin, w zamian za wolność Yennefer, oddał duszę Królowi Dzikiego Gonu. Potem przez pewien czas podróżowała z Letho i jego towarzyszami po prowincjach Nilfgaardu, gdzie została pojmana wraz z wiedźminami przez nilfgaardzkie tajne służby. Najpewniej pod wpływem uroku wydała plany Loży oraz jej członkinie Emhyrowi. W rozmowie końcowej z Letho lub, jeśli oszczędzimy Shealę de Tancerville, możemy się dowiedzieć, że Yennefer znajduje się w stolicy Nilfgaardu. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon thumb Przez ponad pół roku od zakończenia historii przedstawionej w Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów śladem Yennefer podążają Geralt i Vesemir, którzy wyruszyli za czarodziejką na Południe. W maju 1275 roku Yennefer wraz z towarzyszącymi jej nilfgaardzkimi żołnierzami odnajduje wiedźminów we wsi Biały Sad. Stamtąd zabiera Geralta do Wyzimy, gdzie na obojgu czeka już cesarz Nilfgaardu - Emhyr var Emreis. Po prywatnej audiencji wiedźmina u cesarza czarodziejka wyjawia mu, co działo się z nią od ich ostatniego spotkania. Opowiada, że od kilku miesięcy współpracuje z Nilffgaardczykami, by znaleźć Cirillę, która niespodziewanie zjawiła się w ich świecie. Wprowadza Geralta w szczegóły poszukiwań, po czym znika w portalu, by zbadać sprawę magicznego kataklizmu, który miał miejsce na Skellige. thumb|308px|Yennefer w Wyzimie Wiedźmin po przybyciu na Wyspy spotyka dawną miłość podczas uroczystego pogrzebu króla Brana w porcie Kaer Trolde. Informuje ją o postępach poszukiwań, a następnie udaje się z nią na przyjęcie do siedziby jarla Cracha an Craite. Czarodziejka po zapoznaniu partnera z gośćmi zabiera go skrycie do pracowni Myszowora, by „pożyczyć” od niego Maskę Uroborosa. Potem zależnie od wyboru gracza Geralt może teleportować się wraz z Yen do jej sypialni i spędzić tam z nią kilka miłych chwil na wypchanym jednorożcu lub od razu trafić w sam środek przyjęcia. Po zakończeniu uroczystości Yennefer informuje wiedźmina, żeby stawił się w lesie, gdzie doszło do magicznego kataklizmu. Gdy Biały Wilk dociera na miejsce jest świadkiem kłótni Yennefer z Myszoworem, który oskarża ją o kradzież maski. Pod wpływem Geralta i dla dobra Ciri druid godzi się z czarodziejką, a następnie cała trójka rusza do lasu, by zbadać źródło katastrofy. Dzięki Masce Uroborosa opiekunowie Ciri dowiadują się, że w lesie doszło do potyczki między Ciri i jej tajemniczym elfim towarzyszem a wojownikami Dzikiego Gonu. Tragedia, która dotknęła las, była spowodowana potężnym zaklęciem elfiego maga, który chciał unicestwić wrogów i uratować Jaskółkę. Wiedźmin i czarodziejka, mając punkt zaczepienia udają się na wyspę Hindarsfjall do tamtejszej wioski Lofoten, gdzie niedawno pojawił się Dziki Gon, mordując prawie wszystkich mieszkańców. Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że na krótko przed atakiem zjawiła się tam szarowłosa dziewczyna, o której więcej może wiedzieć Skjall - miejscowy, który wyłowił Ciri z morza. Ten jednak udał się zabić wilkołaka do ogrodu Freyji, by zmazać hańbę ucieczki z wioski podczas ataku. Yennefer udaje się tam wraz z Geraltem. Wiedźmin zabija potwora, po czym odnajduje ciało chłopaka. Yennefer mimo zastrzeżeń partnera dokonuje na nieboszczyku obrzędu nekromancji. Od trupa bohaterowie dowiadują się, że kluczem do odnalezienia Ciri jest Uma - tajemniczy, przeklęty człowiek, w którego posiadaniu był Krwawy Baron. Praktyki nekromantyczne przyczyniły się do wyjałowienia ogrodu Freyji, co spowodowało gniew kapłanek. Geralt z Yenną szybko opuszczają miejsce kultu bogini, przed tym jednak czarodziejka prosi Białego Wilka o pomoc w załatwieniu czegoś ważnego na Skellige. Zapoczątkuje to zadanie „Ostatnie Życzenie”, które będzie polegało na złapaniu przez bohaterów dżina i sprawieniu by ten unieważnił życzenie Geralta dotyczące Yennefer z opowiadania Ostatnie życznie. Zadanie miało znaczący wpływ na relacje pomiędzy wiedźminem a jego czarnowłosą znajomą. Po zakończeniu zadania bądź zignorowaniu go Yennefer udaje się do Emhyra var Emreis złożyć raport z poszukiwań, a następnie teleportuje się do Kaer Morhen. Gdy wiedźmin wraz z Umą przybywa do Wiedźmińskiego Siedliszcza, Yennefer stara się komenderować pracami nad odczynieniem uroku ciążącego na „Najbrzydszym Człowieku”. Po odpowiednich przygotowaniach wraz z wiedźminami przeprowadza na nim Próbę Traw. Próba o mało co nie zabija stworzenia, na szczęście klątwa zostaje zdjęta, a Uma odzyskuje swoją dawną postać - Avallac'ha. Od Wiedzącego bohaterowie dowiadują się o miejscu pobytu Ciri. Geralt natychmiast wyrusza na pomoc podopiecznej, a Yennefer wraz z Vesemirem, Eskelem i Lambertem zabierają się do przygotowywania warowni na atak Dzikiego Gonu. thumb|324px|Yennefer podczas bitwy o Kaer Morhen Po przybyciu Ciri i Geralta do Kaer Morhen czarodziejka czule wita przybraną córkę, a następnie bierze udział w naradzie dotyczącej defensywy twierdzy. Podczas bitwy o Kaer Morhen, Yennefer roztacza wokół zamku magiczną barierę, dzięki której wojownicy Gonu nie mogą teleportować się wprost do środka warowni. Tak duży wysiłek kosztuje jednak czarodziejkę mnóstwo energii, wycieńczona Yen w końcu pada, a Dziki Gon już bez żadnych przeszkód może używać swojej mocy wewnątrz zamku. Po opuszczeniu Kaer Morhen Yennefer i Triss próbują odnaleźć w Novigradzie dawne członkinie Loży - Filippę Eilhart i Margaritę Laux-Antille oraz uzyskać ich pomoc w pokonaniu Eredina. Wkrótce Geralt, Ciri, Avallac'h i czarodziejki wypływają na Skellige, by odnaleźć Słoneczny Kamień, uwolnić Fringillę Vigo i wypowiedzieć wojnę Dzikiego Gonowi. Po zakończeniu przygotowań bliscy Ciri wypływają na Undvik, gdzie czeka już na nich Emhyr var Emreis z nilfgaardzkim garnizonem. Na miejscu Ciri i Avallac'h przyzywają z pomocą Kamienia Słonecznego Naglfar, czarodziejki zaś roztaczają nad wyspą magiczną tarczę, która ma uniemożliwić Gonowi ucieczkę. Dziki Gon wraz z Eredinem przybywa wkrótce na swoim upiornym okręcie do zatoki. Starcie z Czerwonymi Jeźdźcami szybko przeradza się w walną bitwę, do której dołączają również pewni nastąpienia Ragh nar Roogu Wyspiarze. W końcu król Gonu pada od miecza Geralta, wiedźmin jednak zostaje okrążony przez ogary Gonu. Od śmierci ratuje go Yennefer. Po teleportacji na brzeg wyspy czarodziejka zauważa, że Avallac;h za pomocą Ciri otworzył w Tor Gvalch'ca Wrota między światami, co może doprowadzić do drugiej Koniunkcji. Yennefer i Geralt przedzierając się przez istne piekło, docierają jednak w końcu pod mury wieży, dostęp do Ciri blokuje jednak magiczna tarcza. Yennefer ostatnimi siłami robi w niej wyrwę, przez którą Geralt może przedostać się na drugą stronę. Yennefer po zakończeniu fabuły może osiąść z Geraltem w odległym od wielkiego świata miejscu, gdzie będą wiedli spokojne i beztroskie życie. W przypadku prawdopodobnej śmierci Geralta lub odrzuceniu czarodziejki przez wiedźmina dalsze losy Yennefer są nieznane. right|thumb|Yennefer w komiksie Dane z pozostałych źródeł thumb|Grażyna Wolszczak jako Yennefer W filmie i w serialu w rolę Yennefer wcieliła się Grażyna Wolszczak. W audiobookach głosu użycza jej Anna Dereszowska. Ciekawostki * Yennefer w przeszłości była kochanką Cracha an Craite, * Mistrzynią Yennefer była czarodziejka Tissaia de Vries, * Najprawdopodobniej Yennefer zabiła swego ojca, który odrzucił ją i jej matkę, * Jej matka nazywała ją „Janką” bądź „Janeczką”, * Jeszcze jako dziecko Yennefer miała garb. Będąc w Aretuzie, targnęła się z tego powodu na swoje życie, podcinając sobie żyły. Od śmierci uratowała ją jej mistrzyni Tissaia de Vries, po czym pozbawiła ją magicznie jej garbu, * Geralt nazywa ją „Yen”. Reszta przyjaciół (również Istredd) mówią do niej „Yenna”, * W książce „Wieża Jaskółki” wyznaje kapłance Sigrdrifie, że ma 94 lata, * Była członkini Loży Czarodziejek, odeszła z niej, by odszukać Ciri, * Przyjaźniła się z Tissaią de Vries, Margaritą Laux-Antille i Triss Merigold, * Andrzej Sapkowski przyznał się w książce „Świat króla Artura”, że protoplastą Yennefer była Vivian, * Yennefer wbrew pozorom lubiła Jaskra i nawet parę razy uratowała mu życie, choć „pewne źródła” twierdziły, że nie cierpi go „jak morowej zarazy”, * Yennefer bardzo lubiła kochać się na wypchanym jednorożcu, którego miała w domu (czego Geralt nie cierpiał), * Yennefer wraz z Geraltem wyruszyła na Wyspę Jabłoni, * W trzecim tomie sagi dowiadujemy się, że bywała w Kaer Morhen, lecz nie znała Coëna i Lamberta, * Yennefer została czarodziejką w wieku 13 lat, dziewictwo straciła w wieku 16 lat. * Jako jedyna znana czarodziejka rzuciła zaklęcie nogąOko Yrrhedesa.. Wyczyn ten nie został nigdy powtórzony. Galeria Wiedźmin 3= W3 SS Yennefer 5.jpg|Yennefer na Skellige W3 SS Yennefer 6.png W3 SS Yennefer 7.jpg|Yennefer w Novigradzie W3 CA Yannefer.jpg|Alternatywny strój Yennefer w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W3 SS Geralt z Yennefer.png|Geralt i Yennefer - zakończenie gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon W3 SS Yennefer 8.jpg |-| Wiedźmin 2= W2_SS_Martwy_Geralt.jpg W2_SS_Geralt_i_Yennefer.png W2_SS_Yennefer_i_Eredin.png |-| Gwint= G SS Yennefer Wstrząs.jpg G_SS_Yenefer2.jpg W3 SS Yennefer Gwint 1.png|Karta do Gwinta przedstawiająca Yennefer W3 SS Yennefer Gwint 2.png|Alternatywna karta do Gwinta przedstawiająca Yennefer G T Yennefer.jpg|Oficjalna tapeta Yennefer od Gwint: Wiedźmińska gra karciana G SS Yennefer Avatar.png|Avatar Yennefer w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana G SS Yennefer Alternatywna Avatar.png|Avatar Yennefer w alternatywnym stroju w Gwint: Wiedźmińska Gra Karciana |-| Serial= Yennefer_tv series.jpg S_Yennefer.jpg S_Yennefer.png S_Yennefer_2.jpg S_Yennefer_3.jpg |-| Komiksy= Yennefer.JPG|Yennefer w komiksie Tw Curse of Crows Yennefer.png |-| Inne= W3 CA Yennefer 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła W3 CA Yennefer 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła W3 CA Yennefer 3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła W3 CA Yennefer 4.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Yennefer autorstwa Bartłomieja Gawła Z Yennefer Figurka.jpg|Figurka Yennefer od Dark Horse The witcher 3 wild hunt-yennefer-geralt of rivia-high resolution-game-1920x1200.jpg Yennefer from Vengerberg - „badass” artwork.jpg Yennefer Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt The Trial Trailer Making Magic.png The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Yennefer.jpg Tw3 yennefer pawel mielniczuk.jpg Yennefer from Vengerberg badass artwork.jpg Wideo thumb|center|400px|MCH - Wiedźmin Wiki Przypisy cs:Yennefer de:Yennefer el:Γέννεφερ en:Yennefer es:Yennefer fr:Yennefer hu:Yennefer lt:Jenefer nl:Yennefer van Vengerberg pt-br:Yennefer de Vengerberg ru:Йеннифэр sr:Јенефер uk:Йеннефер Kategoria:Aedirnczycy Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Postacie z Ostatnie życzenie Kategoria:Postacie z Miecz przeznaczenia Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z Sezon burz Kategoria:Postacie z Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Krew i Wino